Microwave Favorites
It's impossible to be a hardcore MicroKnight without having a list of favorite microwave girls, favorite episodes, and favorite seasons. Obvious fan favorites stand out, such as St. Margaret II, Jackie, and the Lexus air bag, but everyone is different in what their microwave show favorites are. This page of the flow chart is for all of the diehard MicroKnights who have officially registered on here to make this Wiki great to get to tell the world just what they love most about the microwave show. Ranking lists of all sizes are welcome. Feel free to tell your personal microwave show stories, your top-5 episodes, or make a ranking list of all 30+ girls! Hypercoaster's Favorites **Detailed explanations to come in future** Top-10 Episodes #X-Box 360, #134 #LED stuff, #141 #Lithium polymer battery, #136 #Hannah Montana singing pen, #135 #Capri Sun, #159 #Peanut butter, #153 #Slinky, #154 #Hand warmers, #157 #Bottle rocket, #161 #Shaving cream, #63 Favorite Seasons #Season 6 #Season 3 #Season 5 Full Microwave Ranking List *'Creme de la Creme, Piece de Resistance, Absolutely Amazing Microwave Girls' :1. Helga :2. Jackie :3. Beatrice :4. Margaret II *'Wonderfully Memorable Microwave Girls' :5. Samantha :6. Whoopi :7. Susan *'Sparkingly Quirky and/or Interesting Microwave Girls' :8. Jasmine :9. Gretchen :10. Gina :11. Esmeralda :12. Olga *'Refreshing, Cool Microwave Girls' :13. Sandra :14. Heather :15. Gladys :16. Gabby :17. Cinnamon *'Better-Than-Average Microwave Girls' :18. Margaret :19. Zelda :20. Diane :21. Cindy :22. Rapunzel *'Average Microwave Girls' :23. Summer :24. Shelley :25. Bertha :26. Erin *'Mediocre Microwave Girls' :27. Unnamed :28. Sarah :29. Beth *'Somewhat-Bland Microwave Girls' :30. Penny :31. Felicia :32. Emily *'Lackluster, Humdrum Microwave Girls' :33. Melissa :34. Tracy :35. Marissa :36. Justine *'Abysmal, Wretched, Absolutely Disgraceful and Loathsome Microwave Girls' :37. Penelope :38. Candy :39. Lacey :40. Vanessa Ncv144's Favorites Favorite Episodes #Projector Lightbulb #137 #Gigantic Mercury Vapor Lightbulb #166 #Lightbulb #1 #Gold #242 #Toothpaste #285 #Fireworks #77 #Smoke Detector #252 #Lava Lamp #54 #Shake Weight #297 #Red Spray Paint #133 Top Microwave Girls :1. Jackie :2. Gabrielle :2. Shelley :4. Margaret II :5. Esmeralda Second-Hand Very Cool Microwave Girls :6. Whoopi :7. Helga :8. Lacey :9. Sandra Very Memorable Microwave Girls :10. Sarah :11. Heather :12. Unnamed :13. Tracy Above Average Microwave Girls :14. Jasmine :15. Melissa :16. Penny :17. Rapunzel Average Microwave Girls :18. Olga :19. Gretchen :20. Zelda :21. Beth/Miss Havishman Below Average Microwave Girls :22. Margaret :23. Erin :24. Gladys :25. Susan Mediocre Microwave Girls :26. Samantha :27. Summer :28. Beatrice :29. Cinnamon Bitchy & Disgraceful Microwave Girls :30. Zelda :31. Candy :32. Penelope :33. Cindy :34. Vanessa :35. Justine :36. Gina :37. Emily :38. Felicia :39. Bertha Worst, Most Hated Microwave Girl wich i wish wouldnt have been on the show :40. Diane Full Ranking Of Favorite Seasons #Season 6 #Season 5 #Season 10 #Season 8 #Season 1 #Season 4 #Season 3 #Season 7 #Season 9 #Season 2 A Bit from Ncv144 As you can probably see, I HATE Diane and S2 because of how boring it was and bitchy Diane messing with other microwaves. I love S6 and S5 so much that i have watched every episode from those two seasons more than 5 times. Im an somewhat active Wiki contributor and really like small microwaves because they normally are cool (MargaretII Shelly & Gabby, for example). Also My all time favorite quote from the show is: "She is Jack- a-licious! , Jack-a-tastic,,, Jack-a-mazing? From one of Jackie's episodes. I also am good at taking pictures for the microwaves. My best Picture is probably Emily's, wich you can see in the List of Microwaves page. Happy wiki-reading from Ncv144! OentOent's/GeenHandicap12's Favorites Favorite episodes # Propane Tank # Lexus Airbag # Reinforced Lava Lamp # Firework Mortar # Hyundai Airbag # Red Spray Paint # Spinning Firework # Simon Says # Gold # Hannah Montana Singing Pen Favorite seasons # Season 10 # Season 8 # Season 7 # Season 9 # Season 6 # Season 5 # Season 3 # Season 4 # Season 2 # Season 1 Favorite microwaves # Margaret II # Summer # Sarah # Cindy # Jackie # Gabrielle # Samantha # Tracy # Whoopi # Sandra